Yang Tersisa
by rie.tsukimaru194
Summary: ItaSaku. Sebuah tragedi romansa remaja di desa Konoha. 'Awalnya manis, namun berakhir pahit'.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Cannon Verse, Out of Character (OOC)

**Summary:** Itachi dan Sakura. Banyak yang tak abadi dibandingkan dengan yang abadi di dunia yang fana lagi membutakan ini. Kisah cinta ini merupakan persembahan spesial untuk sahabat saya tersayang. Semoga kisah ini bisa menyampaikan kepada para pembaca apa-apa yang tersirat dari sebuah kata sakti nan mandraguna (nyeheheh!): **CINTA**.

Salam hangat dan penuh cinta..^^

-194-

* * *

**Yang Tersisa**

**PROLOG**

_-0o0-_

_Aku sangat menyayangi suatu kata yang kaya akan makna._

_Tumbuhnya tak terkira, mengejutkan dan membahagiakan.._

_Seperti TUNAS._

_Merambat, menggerogoti hati dan jiwa._

_Mengisyaratkan tanda pada kita_

_Mengharapkan suatu perasaan terus tumbuh_

_Dan akhirnya berbunga KERINDUAN 'tuk sering bertemu_

_Pertemuan singkat tak apa_

_Asal bisa memandang matanya_

_Asal kudengar suaranya yang dalam_

_Dan kutahu_

_Kata ini tidak hanya asal tumbuh di pekarangan hatiku…_

_Kata ini t'lah berbuah_

_CINTA_

_-0o0-_

Suatu sore, saat musim semi di Desa Konoha…

Aku di sini, duduk di bangku panjang di taman bermain Konoha. Konyol. Kok aku bisa-bisanya ke sini sedangkan toko bunga Yamanaka sedang penuh-penuhnya, sih?! Ya, gara-gara sebentar lagi ada hari Valentine. Haaah… Jadi ingat wajah Almarhum Guru Asuma beberapa tahun yang lalu saat membeli bunga mawar untuk Guru Kurenai. Ahahah!! Puas, deh saat aku menggodanya dan menitip salam untuk Guru Kurenai pada Guru Asuma..

Hmmph..! Aku kehilangan semangat. Istirahat yang tenang, Guru…

HAHHH!!

Aku nggak punya _inner_ a la Sakura, Si Dahi Lebar yang pintar kayak Hermione di Harry Potter itu. Bedanya sih, Sakura cengeng.. Fufufufu..

Hmm..

Oh iya.

Aku duduk di sini dengan alasan yang kuat. CUKUP kuat sih.

…..

Nah, itu dia!

Seorang gadis remaja yang sebaya denganku, dengan rambut merah jambu pendek yang potongannya menurutku kurang cocok dengannya, datang kepadaku. Yaah, begitulah. Dia cukup keras kepala. Kuingatkan untuk memotong dengan gaya yang kusarankan, tapi dia tetap bilang,"Ini nyaman. Lagipula, ukuran bagus tidaknya seseorang bukan dilihat dari rambutnya, bukan?!"

Nah, kan?

Sangat keras kepala, lebih tepatnya…

Dan sekarang dia muncul di hadapanku.

"Heh! Aku terlihat tolol nih!" ujarku.

"Hah? Bukankah nyatanya begitu?" tukasnya.

Sialan!

Maksudku, ngapain juga sih harus nunggu di taman, taman bermain lagi! Ughh~~ Serasa _baby-sitter_ tahu!

Sakura, itulah namanya. Sakura Haruno. Aku nggak tahu apa yang mau dibicarakan saat ini padaku.

Yang jelas, aku cukup bangga bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Tapi, biar ku tebak.

Pasti curhatnya soal Itachi yang baru saja mengajaknya kencan dan melakukan hal manis bersamanya.

Yaah, aku bisa bayangkan itu. Andaikan Sai tahu apa perasaanku.. Hahh.. Sasuke juga boleh deh.

"Ino."

Hei! Jangan bikin kaget orang dong!

"Ino, maaf ya," kata Sakura lembut padaku.

"Apanya?"

Sekilas matanya terlihat sendu. Dia menunduk sebentar sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang terkesan dipaksa dan palsu. Aku jadi ingat Sai, si empunya senyum palsu yang yaaaah, aku akui, dia mirip Sasuke dan dia tentu saja tampan.

Oke, berhenti bicara tentang Sai ataupun Sasuke.

Dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terus memandang sendu dan mulai berkaca-kaca… Oh, buruk..

"Aku sudah putus dengannya," katanya sambil menatap padaku, masih dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"……………"

Hoi, kan sudah ku bilang, jangan bikin kaget orang! Kau sudah dua kali melakukannya, Sakura!

"Demi….apa..?"

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu nggak percaya. Tapi, _please_, emang kayak gini kenyataannya."

Dan mulai saat iu juga, aku nggak akan pernah mau memprediksi tentang apa yang mau dibicarakan seseorang yang sudah punya pacar.

* * *

**Wah, baru kali ini saya membuat fan fiction sependek ini..ahahah!  
Semoga tidak mengurangi kualitas cerita hanya karena panjang/pendeknya, okay?  
**

**Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, _flame _hanya sebagai ujian semata.  
****_Monggo, mas~~_**


End file.
